Why Can't You See It?
by Mrs. Bella A. Cullen
Summary: As mitchie returns from Camp Rock she returns to being invisible once more.She feels sad and upset that she didnt voice her feelings to Shane before she left.What If during one of thier conversations, Shane tells her everyone is comming to visit?Town Dram
1. An

Okay! So I haven't been updating on this story and im really sorry, honestly I hate it. I've gotten so much better at writing so I decided to do this. I'm going to write it over, The same plot, I promise but instead things wont move so rushed and they haven't said 'I love you' yet. Uhmm…well for the people out there who are dying to know whom else was with brown, it was Caitlyn.

Haha that's my name too!! Yooo that's sick…. heheh, now im all gangstaa..shut up!! I can be whoever I wanna be, ya harr?

Hehe, anyway, today I pronounced Marijuana as Marajewana, hahah and I pronounced the 'J' in it like ,mara-ju-wanna! Hahahah so funnyyy….I have no life.

So basically im just gonna make a better version, im really sorry for that

I'm keeping the chapter, cuz im to lazy to delete it, buttttt im just gonna start on the second chapter.

Thanks for the comments but I need some more to keep me going. K? good!

And guys, im not even gonna start writing till I get more reviews on my other stories

My twilight ones, I mean. Tell me if I should keep going

I promise I will keep up with all of them =]


	2. intro!

**Me: Okay! I do not own Camp rock or any of its Characters**

**Me: Except Joe, He's mine.**

**Joe: No, I'm Not!**

**Me: Shut up Joe**

**Joe: But dude you said that if I was yours, you would give me candy**

**Me: Andd…?**

**Joe: well, I don't see any candy in my greedy paws. 0.0 DUDE! WHO THE HELL WRITES THIS BULL SHIT!?!?**

**Me: I DON'T KNOWW!! THEY DID THIS TO ME YESTERDAY!!**

**Both: Were fucked!**

**Me: now on with the show!!!**

**Kevin: I MOLEST LITTLE HAMPSTERS!!!!**

**Me: back away slowly. Now, Joe, Grab the gun.**

**I'm kidding I love Kevin. Don't take affence dudes!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never knew that once I came back from Camp Rock things were gonna change. Friends were going to be kept, made and some, lost. Boyfriends would come and go, and Shane would always be on the top of my list of priorities. No matter what happened Shane would come first even if it killed me. After camp i returned home and was treated invisible as usual. Then, it happened. The worst thing that could have happened topped off my day. He called me. To tell me he had a girlfriend now. And thought it would be better if we didn't tell anyone of our meetings. Especially his girlfriend, Alexa Monerfelt, my everyday, usual, Bully.

Why can't he see she's fake?

Why can't he see that I'm in love with him?

Simple, he's clueless!

**Guys seriously READ MY AN NOTESS!!**

**Some of them are very important, and funny!**

**Anyway, as you can see I deleted this chapter and made an introduction. **

**I started over and everything. Its around the same plot but its written more! =]**

**Anyway, I was thinking of changing its name to 'Clueless" **

**Tell me what you think ;-]**


	3. End of Camp

**Yehhh...I am realy bored and drunk! Yay im irresponsible! ahaha jk jk. Does anyone wear a purity ring? i do! message me if you do!**

**im am currently extremely bored! yay im bored! 0.0 wait**

**THATS NOT A GOOD THING!!!**

**DAMMIT! who wrote this bull shit, anyway?!?! Exuse my french ladies and gentleman  
by the wayy, hahha err....any hot gentlemen reading this, message me!**

**=] jk hahaha anyway, i hope you like this chapter, review on this and my others to get another chapter**

Life is a bitch, and I learned that the hard way.

Leaving all my camp friends would be extremely painful, so it sucks that I'm in that exact predicament at this moment. If life sucked, I would know.

"Oh, ill miss you so much! You better call me every single day. Cross that out, call me twice a day, maybe even three times a day on weekends. Oh and you better not forget, because I will come all the way from Kentucky to beat your a-" Caitlyn started. As she rambled on about all the junk she had just said, I had come to notice that she was attracting many of the camp students and their families.

Their younger brothers and sisters, for example.

"Watch your language you ass, there are children." I stopped and slowly realized what I had just said. "Ughh, god I try to stop you from cursing and I end up slipping myself." Leave it to me to mess up. "Sorry" I yell to the family who had just walked past us. I sigh softly as I hear Cait laughing next to me.

I had just finished with all my goodbyes to my camp friends, except for a certain group of famous boys. Connect 3. We had finished final jam about 2 hours ago, but I had to finish packing before I bid a dew to everyone.

I, myself was happy I never even unpacked, all I had to do was double check to make sure I had all the important stuff. Such as my songbook, my cell phone, my ipod, my house keys (incase mom forgot hers) and my guitar (which was easy to make sure I had. I mean, come on, its kind of hard to miss). Plus my Diary.

I wrote down every single thought I had during camp, no one, not even my mom knew I had bought it with me. I wrote down everything from when I first arrived, to meeting Shane, to our fight and to him forgiving me at the end of camp.

'Shane' (insert dreamy sigh…here). Every thought I had of him made me blush and with Caitlyn knowing how hard it was leaving him, she let me reminisce.

His brown eyes, pearly white smile, his dark color hair, all of his charming ways. His voice, I think, won me over. He sang with such passion and love, it almost made you want to cry during an up-beat, happy song. He wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for me.

"Cait" I said, knocking myself out of my retrieve. She had a mysterious look on her face, and it kind of made me scared of her.

"Yes insane friend of mine" she answered sweetly.

I laughed. I was referred to as insane ever since Cait saw me hyped on sugar. Let me tell you, Mitchie + surgar = Do not mix! That was one equation a bimbo could even figure out if they saw me in action.

"What are you staring at?" I had just noticed she was discretely trying to look behind me. Discrete my surgar hyped mom.

"Just the hottest guy in all of California" A velvet voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and turned to catch, to my surprise (note sarcasm) Shane, standing looking innocently at me.

"I'm so proud!!" I cooed to his face, pinching his dimples.

"Huh?" he asked, confused. I smiled devilishly and playfully slapped his cheeks in a mock manner.

"Your not as cocky as you were. It used to be 'The most hottest man in all of the world'. Your improving hunny" I smirked at his mock hurt face.

"I'm not cocky" he whined, sticking out his lower lip to form the cutest pout. I stifled a giggle and bit my lip.

"Sure, and Miley Cyrus hasn't lost her mind" I smiled knowing that he was screwed both ways.

If he said he wasn't cocky, then he would be saying Miley Cyrus wasn't crazy.

I know how much he hates her too.

"Okay, I'm cocky, your right" he said dejectedly.

"But that's why you're my friend" I said, standing on my tippy-toes to kiss his cheek, which is the farthest kiss we have gotten to.

Shane and I were not together, unfortunately.

We kiss on the cheeks as a friend thing, he thinks its because I was born in Grease and that was our way of saying hello and goodbye. Haha I was born in Grease but I never said 'Hello' and 'Bye' to people like that before. I kissed his cheek after the 'We Rock' performance and after he asked what it was for. Myself, being too much of a coward to tell him the truth, I said that. I said I would never lie again to him, it that wasn't a lie, I swear.

It was a lifesaver.  
My cheeks didn't burn.

I now noticed Caitlyn had left to give us some time alone to say 'Goodbye'.

"I'm going to miss you Mitch" he spoke softly, turning sad, looking into my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Shane" I said. (TRUTHFULLY PEOPLE)

I CAN be honest you know.

"We never did get that canoe ride." He said suggestively. "Maybe you can save me one for next year?" he trailed off.

I sighed. As much as I would love to, I don't know if I can come back next year. Brown definitely wants us to, but my mom may be busy with her catering business next summer.

"I wish I could promise you that I'm coming back next year but I cant. Because then that promise may become broken." I whispered kind of guilty.

"Oh" he said. "That's to bad. I really do hope you can. If not, we'll find a way to see each other, okay?" He whispered tilting my chin up with his index finger. "Don't be sad now, you hear angel?" My heart fluttered through my guilt as he said 'angel'. What he didn't know was that I was his angel, forever more.

I knew I was in love with him, but I was to scared to admit it. I was only 16, I had my whole life ahead of me to fall in love, but it already happened. With him.

"Mitchie!" My mother called from her 'Connie's Catering' truck.

"I guess this is goodbye huh Mitchie?" said Caitlyn's voice from behind me.

I turned and saw her eyes a little moistened.  
"I thought Caitlyn Geller never cried in front of people?" I lightly teased to her.

"She doesn't and" she continued, "I'm not crying," She grumbled.

I laughed.  
"This isn't goodbye, my friend in denial" She glared jokingly at me as a smile crept up her face.

"Then what is it, Miss. Fresh-mouth?" She questioned, giggling.

"It's a 'see-ya later" I giggled with her.

"Cheesy much?" she asked.

"Oh you know me so well" I said crushing her in a hug.

We laughed and separated as I turned around to say the hardest 'see-ya later' of all. To Shane.

"Good-byes suck, huh?" I said feeling the tears pent up.

"Take your own advice, angel" I looked at him expectedly.

"This isn't a goodbye," He continued smiling. "Just a see ya soon" he paused "very soon"

"I guess so." I admitted as I looked to the dirt road ahead of us. "I'm gonna miss this place, I don't wanna leave." I said giving a sad smile before turning my eyes to his.

They gleamed with unleashed tears. This hurt so much more than it was supposed to. I let the tears escape, not so much as even embarrassed. He chucked a manly sound and wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

His left hand griped my waist and he just held me looking into my eyes. We were far to close of friends distance not that I minded, and it didn't look like he minded either. A car horn beeped in the distance and my mom yelled again "Mitchie we have to get home on time, hurry it along,"

"You better come visit me big shot" I said poking his ribs.

He took my wrists and growled. I never knew how sexy that would sound. Until now, and I was literally swooning on spot.

"You better not doubt me angel," he said before cocking his head to the side.

"How do you not have a boyfriend? Your gorgeous" I blushed at his compliment.

"I-I" I stuttered and he smirked before swooping down and kissing my forehead.

"Ill see you around" He said smiling, his eyes gloomy.

"Of coarse" I say. Dreamily still relishing in the way his lips had felt on her.

"Call me when you get home, so I know your safe" He said softly pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Of coarse" Was my brilliant response.

He took his hands of my waist and I took my hands of his shoulders. How did they even get there? When did they get there? God, so confusing. Damn me.

I walked backwards to the truck as I watched him smile and wave in my direction.

The horn beeped again and I jumped and fell, in the dirt and all.

I quickly got up hoping he hadn't seen and rushed inside before I could look at his face.

As we pulled out of the parking space at the side of the road I look behind me at the figure that was getting smaller and smaller. One look at his face told me all.

He saw me fall.

I slouched into the seat and blushed furiously.

======================================================================================================  
**How was it? Should i keep it going or simply stop and make a new one? You tell me.k? R&R P.s. im not going to write another chapter until i get more reviews on this and my other stories , they are about twilight and soon im going to make a parady. if you want to be in it then look at my story "Turmoil" The AN on the secong chaper has all the info, check it out! **

**-Caitlyn**

**.A Cullen =] **


End file.
